


I know that face

by frominsideacomputer



Category: Doctor Who, Marvel, Torchwood
Genre: Drinking, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 21:49:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2522975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frominsideacomputer/pseuds/frominsideacomputer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack meets Steve and Bucky in a bar in '43, flirts with them, and sees them for what he thinks is the last time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I know that face

We find Captain Jack Harkness strolling down the streets of Brooklyn; it’s 1943, and the war is well underway. Sure, he’s done his fighting, he’s even died a few times, but now he just wants a break.  
As a Welshman in America, he sure gets some funny looks, people mutter under their breath: How did he get here? Why isn’t he fighting?   
He doesn’t care though, he’s seen enough suffering and conflict to last for 3 lifetimes, and pain that could fill this universe and the next.   
Remember his tale, we’ll meet him again soon.

But now we go to the other side of town, Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes are having a last drink in a bar, before going off to what they know as being certain death - sadly though, they don’t know that it’s only one of them who meets that end - they drink away their sorrows, and pass the time with memories.   
Steve however, since the serum, can’t get tipsy, let alone drunk, so we see him knocking back shots, asking the barman for cocktails of everything. And yet he could still take down a surprise attack.  
A new face enters the bar, not just new to the usual group found there, but new to the town. It’s Captain Harkness.

This is where their stories collide, for the first time, but not the last.   
“Whiskey on ice please.” Jack requested of the barman, who poured his drink and Jack slid across a $10 note (“I’ll keep a tab open”)  
Many people don’t know this about Jack Harkness, but much like Steve, his body has a super powered immune system, again meaning he can’t get drunk. This is why he always opens a tab.

Steve and Bucky see this foreign stranger, and think nothing off it, until he kick starts a conversation.  
Jack has seen enough people about to go off to war to know the look, the slouched posture, the monotonous speech.   
“So, tomorrow morning I’m guessing?”   
“What?” Bucky realises he’s talking to them.   
“Tomorrow morning? That’s when you leave for wherever?”   
“How did yo-” Steve was interrupted, Bucky was known for being suspicious of anyone.   
“Don’t tell him Steve, he might be a spy.” Bucky looked at Jack you also looked up, their eyes looked (side note: if you don’t know, a group of 3 not very straight, very handsome men have just met, and they are all drinking rather a lot - however Bucky is the only one who could get drunk.)  
Jack studied Bucky’s cheek bones, his eyebrows, his hairline; admiring the craft and beauty of this.   
Bucky just stared back, not feeling anything, he didn’t really experience towards men at the moment (don’t worry, that comes later).   
Steve, however much he tried to suppress it, knew he wasn’t solely attracted to women (nowadays, we’d call it bisexual or pansexual, but back then, you were either gay or straight); so seeing someone with features and facial structure like Jacks, made him splutter.

"I don’t think he’s a spy Buck." Steve whispered into Bucky’s ear.   
“Why not?”  
“Well for starters, he’s Welsh, how many Welsh people do you know are good at spying?”  
Jack, like most people was a little bit bored of this, decided to show they who he was.   
He pulled out paper that seemed blank, but would show anything that the onlooker wanted to see (let’s call it Physic Paper for old times sake).   
Jack didn’t know what was on it, but it seemed fine with Steve and Bucky.

"Germany." Steve said, looking down into his fifth (give or take a few) glass of whiskey.   
“What?” Jack was confused, some people he’d just met are talking randomly to him.   
“You asked where we were leaving for tomorrow morning. Germany, to our almost certain deaths.” Steve said (Steve trusted Jack, they shared a look, an emotion, a feeling, liked they’d seen too much for this lifetime alone).   
“Why are you telling him?” Bucky growled.   
“I don’t know, I trust that face.” Steve looked up, and a magnetic force kept his eyes locked with Jack’s

If we were in that bar, during that moment, then surely, we would have felt the heat rise.   
Jack, sensing lack of heterosexuality in Steve, decided to flaunt his own gay and flirt till the sun came up.   
“So, how long you planning on staying, are you drinking till your brains melt?”  
“Well, if I could I would.” Steve practically fluttered his eyelashes.   
(‘Oh my god he’s so gay’ Bucky had a silent thought to himself.)   
“Eh?”  
“I can’t, and never will be able to get drunk, unless I drink like 10 gallons of pure 100% undiluted alcohol.” Steve added a cheesy, yet still adorable grin.   
“Snap.” Jack replied, his tone lowering.   
“Well,” Bucky clapped his hands together, seeing all their glasses were empty “who wants another?” Bucky gestured to the barman for three more drinks.   
“It’s not like it’s going to do any harm.” Steve picked up his new glass and chinked it with Bucky’s.   
“I’ll drink to that.” Jack lifted his glass and downed it in one.

The evening passed, slowly, we found better things to do; because, frankly, watching Jack Harkness flirt with Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes was depressingly boring, and well, the point of this part of our story has already been made (Jack’s flirting with Steve and Bucky, who are currently not gay - apart from Steve but he tries to avoid it - and its 1943 Brooklyn, Jack knows he’ll outlive the other two, but no one knows how they’ll meet again.)  
The bar began to close, the tables were wiped and the chairs were stacked.   
The three men left the bar, at the dirt they parted. 

A firm handshake from Jack to Bucky. Few words passed. “Tomorrow is inevitable, don’t let anything stop it.”  
A more intimate handshake from Steve to Jack. Even less words passed. “You have a great ass.”  
And they parted ways, we see Jack walking away with his collar up, protecting his head from the cold wind.   
Steve and Bucky walk the other way, towards the army barracks, no words can be heard, just the gentle breathing of the two men as they walk towards their deaths.


End file.
